


Discovery

by ShinigamiYuu



Series: Handplates-AT Snippets [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Handplates (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiYuu/pseuds/ShinigamiYuu
Summary: What-if scenario...Mono (OC) go into the lab and find the bro...
Series: Handplates-AT Snippets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077440
Kudos: 7





	Discovery

It was such a pain...

Really, sneaking in shouldn't have been this difficult, then again, that nerd was really careful about the security of his lab...apparently...it was the first time Mono had come here so he wouldn't have known anyway, but Gaster was secretive in general so it was not that surprising either.  
Walking down those dark and dull corridor felt strange, all those pad-locked doors stranger, he wanted to know, needed to know, why this guy acted so odd, everyone was worried about him, the king, Alphys...hell, even himself, and he didn't really know him that much...

What he knew, he learned it from others, never from him...

He pushed forward in one of the hallway, his metal leg clanking on the floor, it's was quite noisy honestly, but who care, there was no one here anyway...at least that's what he tought...until he heard a noise coming from afar...talking ? had he misheard ? was this place playing trick on his mind ?

He quickened his pace toward the source of the sound but when he got closer it stopped...

Further was another pad but no door just an opening so he moved toward it, and when he got close enough something lighted up, beams, he had seen that before but it's still surprised him, he peeked cautiously between them and had a hard time believing what he saw...

Three glowing eyes were fixed on him, a familiar glow that he knew well but never thought he'll see again, he can't see their faces much but he know what they are.  
Taken aback he didn't really know what to do until a shaky voice raised up;

"WHO ARE YOU ?" 

That font, the same as Gaster but it sounded different, it was not their...

He tought for a second, would they understand his font ? he was not gonna risk it and decided to speak in wingdings instead;  
"Name's Mono..." 

"WHAT'S A NAME ?"

Huh...he didn't expect that...

"It's...hm, could ya come closer, it would be more comfortable to talk if i could see ya."

There was a faint shuffling and a fainter protest...

"bro...don't..." 

Little bony feet tapped on the floor and soon a small skeleton standed in front of him just behind the beams, a skeleton child...the ressemblance was uncanny...how ?  
The little one seemed scared, so he crouched down to look less intimidating;

"H...hi..." he tried, waving is hand...

"HELLO..." he waved back unsure....

"What are ya doing here buddy ?"

"I...UH...WE LIVE HERE ? I GUESS..."

"if you can call that living..." huffed the other behind them...

"Live ? in such a place ? it's not really good for a child..." how old is he anyway ? he tought.

"WHAT'S A CHILD ? WHAT ARE YOU ? YOU LOOK A BIT LIKE HIM..." he backed off slightly, scared...

"ARE YOU GOING TO DO TESTS ON ME TOO ? " 

...what ?

The other one came closer to hold his hand and looked at Mono with a suspicious yet intrigued look...  
"are you a subject too ?"

...what ?

"Wait...no...hold a sec' what do that even mean..." his mind was rushing...tests...subjects...

They both cringed seemingly worried at his sudden outburst...calm...stay calm...he told himself, breathing in and out...

"Do you...what do he call you ?"

"HE...YOU MEAN, HIM..." he shivered "IM 2-P AND THAT'S MY BROTHER 1-S."

"written right there..." the smaller one said holding his right hand toward him, without really thinking Mono reached between the beams and grabbed his wrist pulling him closer, they both yelped but he didn't really hear, the only thing he could focus on was the plate, a metal rectangle screwed on his hand WDG-1-S...  
...screwed...into...his bones...

He started shaking uncontrollably, anger rising, what have you done ? there was a slight tug and he let go of his hand, looking at them, in their eyes, purple glow...fear, clutching each other as if it was the last time.

He rose to his feet, way too fast, way too fierce, and looked frantically around, something, anything...the pad...in a brisk movement he stepped over and put his hand on it "BZZZT" it was not working...Fine...FINE !! he clutched his hand into a fist and a loud crack resonated through the hall.

The broken pad was fizzing with electricity, and the light and buzzing of the beams shut off...he let his arms hang loose, his fists tight, his soul pounding, his mind blank...  
Voices rising...

"WHAT WAS THAT ? WHAT HAPPENED ?"

"the beams...they're gone..."

They came out and standed in front of the room, staring at him, he looked back blankly, his eyelights piercing trough them, he moved closer to the trembling, terrified, little skeletons, they closed their eyes, the tallest gripped tightly the smallest protectively...

A shiver ran down his spine, he raised his hand and patted the tall one head softly.  
"Don't worry..." 2-P opened one of his eye to look at him...

"It's going to be ok." 

He bended over slightly and glowed, green, his color...

"Nothing bad is gonna happen to you..."

"Not on my watch."

**Author's Note:**

> *Breathe in*  
> Boi
> 
> *look at Gaster*  
> RUN B*TCH RUUUNN


End file.
